A mechanical apparatus which is operated by a motor, specifically, a mechanical apparatus which controls an operation of a movable section by the motor, is widely used. In this type of the mechanical apparatus, in order to accurately control a position or velocity of the movable section, a feedback control, a feedforward control, or a motor control combining the feedback control and the feedforward control, is performed. As the feedback control, for example, a P (proportional) control, a PI (proportional integral) control, and a PID (proportional integral and derivative) control, are known.
In a case where the motor is controlled, it is necessary to appropriately select the control parameters. In this regard, for example, as described in JP-A-9-128037 and JP-A-2002-202801, a motor control device which has a function of automatically optimizing the control parameters, that is, a so-called auto-tuning function, is used. In addition, in the related art, the technology for optimizing the control parameters without necessity of an auto-tuning control, is described. Herein, the present description incorporates the content described in the related art by reference.